A Simple Smile
by angelxxofxxdarknessdawn
Summary: Her smile… I want it to be only for me… ‘Why are you smiling at Bushy-Brows?’ ‘Cuz he loves me silly! And he gave me a drawing!’ Summer camp is so much more than i expected it to be. Full summary inside.Au SasuSaku. Along w/ minor and Oc parinigs.


**Hi readers!! I'm back… With a new story! ^^ I know I've been gone for quite awhile… but what do you expect when a person goes back to their home country? I'm sorry if I had time to make a new story but not update .**

**But I do hope you enjoy this story ^^ It has Fluff. Hmm… I'll just give you the all awaited summary! Here goes…**

_**Her smile… I want it to be only for me… **_

'_**Why are you smiling at Bushy-Brows??'**_

'_**Cuz he loves me silly! And he gave me a drawing!!'**_

'_**Tch. I can make a better drawing.'**_

'_**Really? You'll make one for me?'**_

'_**I never said that... but sure…'**_

'_**Yay!! So you love me too?'**_

'_**Yeah .. I.. wait… wha-?**_

'_**You love me too, ne?' –blush-**_

_**Summer camp is so much more than I expected it to be… especially when something so simple can change the future, AND when a brother wants to meddle with your 'love life'. SasuxSaku AU Minor pairing also applied. along with OC pairings.**_

**There ya go! There shall be OOcness!! And maybe even cliffies!! People who don't like characters becoming OOC, don't bother reading. But… just try to consider… please? –puppy eyes– I do hope you guys will love this story. This might be a three-shot…. Probably more… XD**

**Disclaimer: I never did AND never will own Naruto!! Considering that my writing skills are terrible.**

* * *

**A Simple Smile**

"But kaa-san!! I don't wanna go!" whined a little boy. "Sasuke-chan, it'd be a great social experience for you! I heard Naruto-kun is going to… so are your other friends. So it's better if you go too. You don't want to be left out, do you?" came the reply from a beautiful black-haired woman. "But I don't want to go to summer camp! It's supposed to be my vacation!" Sasuke said, still whining, stomping his cute little feet .

(**A/N: I couldn't resist!! They're all five here…. So they should all be KAWAI!! Rock Lee will have his wavyish hair. You know, the one from his flashback… before he became a Gai clone. –shudder – He looks sooo much better with that. Don't you agree? ;) Sasuke is very talkative and… 'innocent'. And Sakura is… well… she has her temper, but she can't really defend herself… That's all I'm gonna say!! I don't wanna spoil it ;) Sorry 'bout all the intervention and stuff… I just felt like adding these things… for those who don't bother to read the notes at the beginning and at the end of the story. Okay, enough of my ramblings! Read on!! )**

"Sasuke, my word is final. Please stop whining, dear. You never know if you could meet a cute girl there." Said Sasuke's mother, winking at him. Sasuke blushed furiously at this. "KAA-SAN!! You know that all girls I meet are in fan club that's dedicated to stalking, flirting, and talking to me… I hate it when they fawn over me like that!! If they aren't in my Fan club, then they're in another guy's fan club!" **(A/N: He sure has a wide vocabulary at such a young age, ne?)**

"Like I said Sasuke, you NEVER KNOW… Hahaha, dear. You look like a tomato now!" his mother laughed, as Sasuke continued blushing. Then Itachi's head popped into the room. "Did I hear something about foolish little brother looking like his favorite fruit?"

'_Aniki has such a horrible timing!' _Sasuke thought, glaring holes at his brother. "It was nothing. I was just talking to Sasuke about the summer camp he's going to. Would you like to accompany him Itachi-chan?" Mikoto said, smiling reassuringly. "No need to ask kaa-san. I volunteered." Itachi smiled at Sasuke, who glared even harder, if that was possible, at his head. "No need to thank me foolish little brother." Walking to the glaring Sasuke, and then ruffling his hair. "Humph!" Itachi and Mikoto just laughed at his childish antics. "Hey kaa-san, why'd you stop putting the 'chan' suffix to my name?" Sasuke asked in an innocent voice, tilting his head in a cute way. It was taking Mikoto most of her will power not to give him a bone-crushing hug right there on the spot.

"Do you want me to dear? If you do, then just say so." She replied, smiling warmly at him. "N-no it's n-not that!! I w-was just curious!!" Sasuke stuttered while backing away with his hands in front of him. "You don't need to do so mom. After all, I'm a big boy now!" he said, walking closer, and talking in a calmer and collected voice. "NO!!!" Mikoto bursted out. "YOU ARE STILL MY LITTLE BABY!!! NOTHING CAN TAKE YOU AWAY FROM ME!! YOU ARE FOREVER MY LITTLE SASU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

That outburst freaked Sasuke, that he had to hide behind Itachi. Itachi took the liberty to stop his mother from making it more detailed. "Ehem! Okaa-san, I think you're scaring our dear little Sasu-chan." Mikoto just sweat dropped and laughed sheepishly. "Oh! Gomen Sasuke, Itachi." Then, a deep voice was heard from the other room. "Mikoto, are you scaring Sasuke again? You don't need to call him Sasu-chan. Uchiha's are never gay!!" "There you go about that 'Uchiha's don't' thing again! Don't you ever get tired of that Fugaku?" Mikoto said, sighing.

"But Sasuke should know about the 'Uchiha's don't' talk, so that he could do it to his own son. Itachi knows all about the 'Uchiha's don't' from the handbook." Fugaku said in-a-matter-of-a-fact voice. "There's a handbook?!" she said in disbelief. "Yeah. But the neighbor's dog ate it." Fugaku said, in a verge of tears. "There, there my dear husband. No need to cry." Mikoto said affectionately. Fugaku just let a small pool of tears form as Mikoto continued to comfort him.

**Mean While---------**

Itachi and Sasuke ate peacefully together as they watched the scene in front of them. "If this goes on everyday… we'll never need to open the T.V again." Sasuke said, slurping on his noodles. "This could make a good reality T.V show…" Itachi said, chewing on his sushi. Sasuke couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Hey Sasuke, I thought you preferred onigiri and tomatoes…" Itachi said, staring at Sasuke's noodles. **(A/N: That sounds so…. Weird….. And gay…..)**

"I actually do… but I had a sudden craving for noodles…. " Sasuke just kept on slurping his noodles, still watching the scene that their parents were making. They both just ate in silence. After a few minutes, Mikoto and Fugaku finally stood up and left. "Did they just snob us?!" Sasuke yelled, putting down his empty bowl. "No, they just pranced around." Itachi stood up, holding his empty plate and taking Sasuke's bowl. "Humph!" Sasuke, too, stood up and went to his bedroom.

While Itachi just stared and went off to the kitchen_**. 'Thank goodness he forgot about us volunteering for that summer camp. If you're wondering how the hell did I get back after you got rid of me… long story. '**_ Inner Itachi said with a relieved tone.

'_For now… we still have to think of a reason and no… I was actually waiting for you to come back.'_

'_**We HAVE a reason. By the way, that is very unlike some outer selves, but enough of that. We already have a cover up any way.' **_

'_Yeah. I thought you didn't know.'_

'_**I knew about that… Besides… I'm more smarter than you.'**_

'_We both have the same level of smartness… but foolish little brother doesn't.'_

'_**Hmm… I wonder why the hell do we even bother calling him "foolish little brother"?'**_

'_Because it's fun irritating him and he is our little brother, who is foolish.'_

'_**Whatever man. I'm going to Inner fish-chan's house. They're having a party.'**_

'_Please don't call Kisame fish-chan.'_

'_**His Inner requested us to do so… well… he requested me to do so.'**_

'_That was when he was drunk. But it is fun annoying him. But back to the topic, do you think we'll even find a good one for him? I mean he's usually stoic and silent when we're out. The fan girls mostly say he's mysterious. And I think that's one the things they love about him. If we can find one that's more suitable to not only his taste, but also to our parent', then that'd be perfect. Hmm… you know, maybe we should find a girlfriend while doing our 'mission'.'_

Before his Inner could answer, a girlish scream was heard from the kitchen. "What the hell? How long had I been standing here…?" Itachi said out of wonder, still holding the empty plates. He just shook his head and went to the kitchen. There he saw Sasuke staring at the fridge. His jaw on the floor, and eyes his eyes close to jumping out of their sockets. "Foolish little bro–" Itachi was interrupted again as he had to dodge a red and juicy flying object. "AHHH!!! WHY DO ALL THE TOMATOES HAVE MAGGOTS?????!!!!!!" Sasuke screamed girlishly again.

Suddenly, a blonde haired boy popped into the room, grinning ear to ear. "Yo Sasuke! I was looking for– Omphf!" Sasuke threw another maggot filled tomato , this time at Naruto. "IT WAS YOU, I KNOW IT WAS YOU WHO DID IT!!" Sasuke pointed accusingly at Naruto, who was running around screaming 'ew, ew, ew, ew!' over again as he tried to get the maggots off. Itachi, who had managed to wash the dishes, walked over to Sasuke, who was about to throw another tomato at the poor blonde, grabbed the plate of tomatoes. "Enough otouto." He said and grabbed the tomato that was now aimed at him.

"What is all this my dear children?" said a voice behind Itachi. "Ahh… I see you have gotten out the tomatoes for us, Itachi. Thank you." Itachi spun around and found his father, Fugaku, chewing on a piece of tomato. The kitchen was suddenly covered with silence as Sasuke, Naruto and Itachi stared at Fugaku with eyes as wide a ramen bowls. "D-d-dad…" stuttered Sasuke, while Naruto just raised a finger at him.

* * *

**Well, I hope you like this chapter :)**** was that lengthy enough for you?? I'm sorry if it wasn't up to your expectations. I know it was short and stuff. Sorry for all the typos or typo like things. xD Hmm.. I wonder what the heck Itachi's 'mission' is. But I guess we'll have to find out in the upcoming chapters, wont we? –smirks evilly–**

**Please review! If I receive more reviews, I am more likely to update ;) Reviews are my fuel!! **

**This chapter's question is:**

**Who put the maggots in the tomatoes??**

**a. Sasuke**

**b. Naruto**

**c. Itachi**

**d. Mikoto**

**e. Fugaku**

**f. Other**

**Please submit your answer by reviewing! ^^**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
